Will Traveler goes to Fox River
by redrose7856
Summary: [Traveler] After they take down the Fourth Branch, Will, Jay and Tyler turn themselves in. Cleared, Jay manages to get Will out in six months at a prison in Illinois called Fox River. When the regulars at Rix river meet Will, nothing will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Traveler, and if I did, that show would still be running. I don't own Prison break, and if I did, Sara wouldn't have died and Lincoln and LJ would be reunited by now. But I don't own either of those shows, so oh well. I do however grins own this plotline! HAHA! I also own Alyssa Burchell. HA!

Fox River State Penitentiary, Fox River, Illinois

Lincoln Burrows looked up as he heard the main door of the hallway open. _What's going on? Visiting hours are over, and nobody else is on death row._ He wondered, standing up and going to peer out the tiny window. His guard, Mac, looked up at his approach.

"You got a new dorm mate, Linc." He explained.

"Somebody else on death row?" the inmate asked.

"Nope. His lawyer managed to get him six months."

"Good lawyer." Linc grunted. "Why's he being put in here?"

"No idea." Mac said, and then fell silent as the man in question appeared, followed by Bellick, two men, a woman and a teenaged girl. They stopped at the cell across from Lincoln's. Lincoln stared at the inmate. He was just a kid, fresh out of college!

"Is it just me, or does the whole 'death row jail cell' thing seem a bit……much?" one of the men asked.

"They think I'm too dangerous for gen pop." The convicted man replied with a wry grin.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"General population." The second man told her. "And the deal was six months with this cell, and we were lucky to get that."

"We got that," the con answered. "Because you're one h--- of a lawyer, Jay."

"I second that!" the first man chimed in. "Jay" blushed.

"Shut up, Tyler." He ordered lamely.

"Traveler, let's go!" Bellick barked. The con – Traveler – rolled his eyes.

"Give me a second, man." He said wearily. To Lincoln's surprise, Bellick took a step back. Traveler looked at the woman. "Don't you and Jay go get married while I'm in here, Kim. Got that?" he asked chidingly. She let out a choked sob and hugged him tightly. He smiled at her before turning to the girl. "Now remember, Alyssa. Just because I'm in prison doesn't mean you can't visit." He said. Beaming, she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll come every day." She promised. He smiled.

"I look forward to it." He replied. Then she and Kim stepped back while Jay and Tyler faced their friend.

"So…..six months." Tyler said.

"Yep." Traveler nodded. The trio was silent.

"You know," Tyler said finally. "This is one h--- of a way to end a road trip." The three men nodded and then started laughing over some inside joke. Then the three of them hugged before Traveler went into his cell. Bellick slammed the door behind him with a slight sneer.

"Welcome to Prisneyland."

**A/N: OK, I would really like to write more in this, but I can't unless someone is actually reading it. So……….please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just own Alyssa and this plotline. There. End of story.**

**A/N: Kudos to all who reviewed! Thanks a bunch!**

Alyssa Burchell sighed as she heard the late bell ring. _Great! Wonderful way to start the first day of school, Burchell!_ She thought angrily. Finally, she spotted her class and hurried into it. The sound of the door shutting behind her seemed to echo. Everyone in the room stared at her. The teacher looked annoyed.

"Are you late or lost?" he snapped. Alyssa bit her lip.

"Um, late?" she guessed, looking at her schedule. The teacher snatched it and looked at it.

"Have a seat, Miss Burchell." He said curtly, handing her schedule back and pointed towards an empty seat. Alyssa nodded and started to move. _Three……two……one……_she thought. Sure enough: "Burchell, why does that name sound familiar?" the teacher wondered aloud as Alyssa plopped down in a seat next to a kid who looked like he was having a rough week. "Do you have any well-known relatives, Miss Burchell?" the teacher asked. _Mr. Louis,_ Alyssa remembered from her schedule.

"It depends on how you look at it." She said, trying not to wince too much.

"Either you do or you don't, Miss Burchell." Mr. Louis said logically. Alyssa sighed and stared at her sneakers. The new ones, that Kim had bought for her first day of school.

"Yes sir, I do." She admitted.

"Who?" the teacher asked eagerly. _I wonder if you're going to want his autograph when you realize why he's famous._ Alyssa thought bitterly.

"Jay Burchell." She said aloud. The room went quiet. A girl knocked a bobby pin off of her desk, and it clattered on the floor.

"Jay Burchell as in…?" Mr. Louis asked. Alyssa swallowed hard.

"As in one of the two men framed for the bombing of the Drexler museum in New York city four months ago." She said softly. More silence.

"Wait, your brother is a _terrorist_?" one kid suddenly blurted out. "And they let you in our _school_?"

"Wait until my mom hears about this!" Another kid called.

"I want to go home!" a girl wailed. Alyssa blinked back tears. _Are we ever going to get back to normal?_

"Looks like Burrows has a friend now!" a kid yelled. Alyssa started. _What? Who's he talking about?_ She turned to look at him and then saw the face of the boy sitting next to her. His face was bright red, his jaw was tight and his fists were clenched. Alyssa caught his eye and smiled at him. _Maybe he knows how I feel_, she thought hopefully. Instead, the boy glared at her.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped as the bell rang before grabbing his books and storming out. Alyssa swallowed hard and followed.

LJ Burrows was eating his lunch in the cafeteria when a shadow fell over his table. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see the new kid, Alyssa Burchell, standing there.

"Look, just leave me alone, OK?" he barked. "I don't want to talk to you, or even be around you, so just go away!"

"Go _where_, Burrows?" she demanded, sounding close to tears. "Nobody here wants to sit with me?"

"Boo hoo for you." LJ retorted. "That's life. Get used to it." She glared at him and sat down anyway. LJ sighed. Lunch was almost over anyway.

"This school sucks." Alyssa grumbled, tearing a bite out of her sandwich.

"Tell me about it." LJ grunted. "Ever since my old man got sent to Fox River Prison, I've lost all of my friends." She looked up, interested.

"Your dad's in Fox River?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So is one of my brothers."

"I thought you only had one brother." LJ challenged. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Tyler and Will are my brothers, too." She said firmly. LJ didn't argue. "What's your dad in for?" Alyssa asked.

"He killed a guy." The teen said gruffly. Alyssa gave a hollow laugh.

"Just one? Wow. Will's killed several."

"Did _he_ get a death sentence for killing Terrence Steadman?" LJ asked bitterly.

"No. He got six months because my brother was his lawyer." Alyssa answered. "Sorry about your dad." She added. LJ shrugged.

"What's up with the Drexler bombing?" he asked. Alyssa stared at him.

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously.

"Ever since Dad got arrested, my mom's pretty much kept me out of the loop." LJ explained.

"Oh. The Drexler museum exploded. My brothers were seen rollerblading out of it while doing some stupid prank. Jay and Tyler make it out. No sign of Will. He calls, makes sure they got out, and then Boom. No more Drexler."

"Did a lot of people get killed?"

"No. Will pulled the alarm when disarming the bomb failed."

"He knew about it?"

"Yep. He was supposed to just let it go off and then go on to his next mission. But he tried to save all those people. After that, the people he worked for tried to kill the three of them."

"How'd they stop it?"

"An agent from the FBI switched sides when her boss – a dirty agent – killed her partner and helped them find evidence to prove their innocence."

"Nice."

"Yeah. So now Will's in Fox River for six months and Jay, Tyler and Kim – Jay's girlfriend – bought a house and we're living there."

"What's going to happen when Will gets out?" LJ asked. Alyssa shrugged. The lunch bell rang and she stood up.

"See you around, LJ. Thanks for listening." She said appreciatively. Then she was gone.

Dr. Sara Tancredi looked up as CO Bellick led the newest inmate into the infirmary.

"Here you go, doc." Bellick grunted. He looked at the convict. "Don't try anything, Traveler." He warned. The man didn't reply. Bellick walked out. Sara motioned to the stool.

"Have a seat." She said. Traveler nodded and sat down. "I have your records here. No allergies, infections or diseases as far as I can tell. You are in perfect health." She said, setting her clipboard down.

"Good to know." The inmate said quietly. Sara smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm Dr. Tancredi." She said, and then waited.

"I think you know my name." he said coolly.

"I do." Sara acknowledged. "I just like hearing it from my patients."

"Will Traveler." He said, finally looking up at her. Sara nodded and ran all the tests that she was supposed to run. She was finishing up when the door opened and Michael Scofield.

"Hey Michael." Sara said. "I'll just be a minute." The blue eyed inmate nodded. "Will, this is Michael Scofield. Michael, meet Will Traveler."

"Pleasure." Michael said. Will just nodded.

"All right. I think you're all done here." Sara said, smiling at the newcomer. "Remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here." A smile graced Will's lips.

"Thanks doc." He said, standing. "But I don't think I'll need anything." Bellick walked in.

"C'mon Traveler. Pretty popular today. Pope wants to see you." He said, referring to the warden. Will nodded and walked out. Sara immediately turned to Michael.

"Now, let's get your shot…."

"I hope you don't cause any problems here." The Warden said. Will arched a single sandy eyebrow. "I've read your file. Extensive martial arts combat training, that's impressive."

"I only use it on people who deserve it." Will said encouragingly.

"Hm. Well, your lawyer insisted that you're no threat to the population of the prison. I've managed to get you in the same yard time slot as everyone else."

"But I have to stay in a confined cell?"

"The judge was adamant about that." The warden said firmly.

"Doesn't make sense." Will said with a shrug.

"No, it doesn't. I don't make the court rules. I abide by them. You're dismissed."

Will nodded as he was lead out.

"Now where?" he asked the CO who'd been hauling him around all day.

"Back to your cell." Grunted the officer. Will nodded, thinking. _Yard time with everyone else? This is going to be interesting._

**Thanks to all who have reviewed already. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Traveler or Prison Break. But I own Alyssa and I bet I own this plotline.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Jay Burchell looked up as the door opened and his sister walked in.

"Hey." He said. "How was school?" She looked upset.

"I'd say the bright side is that I only got hit with ten paper balls on the bus ride home!" she said, sounding close to tears. Jay stood up and hugged her.

"Rough day?" he guessed. She sniffled and nodded. "Want me to brighten it?"

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have the rest of the day off from work, and Tyler drove Kim in for work, so I have the car." Her brother replied, holding up the car keys. Realization dawned on her face and her face lit up.

"Can we really go? Please?" she asked. Chuckling, Jay nodded. Alyssa dumped her schoolbag in her room and then ran to the car. He scribbled a note out and stuck it on the door:

_Kim and Tyler,_

_Gone to see Will. Alyssa is with me. Be back later._

_--Jay._

----------------

Will looked up as someone rapped on his cell door.

"Traveler, you got visitors! Let's go!" barked the rough voice that Will had come to recognize as the guard named Bradley Bellick. He sighed and stood up, going over to the door and waiting patiently for the guard to open it and lead him down the hallway towards visitation. To his surprise, he was to a room as opposed to a cage.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Your lawyer's here." Bellick grunted. Will smiled. Chances were Jay wasn't here to talk to him about his settlement. Sure enough, Jay and Alyssa were waiting in a room. The second Will was all the way through the door Alyssa flew across the room and flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey." He grunted, hugging her back. "You miss me?" She just clung to him. Will looked up at Jay curiously, who mouthed _Bad school day._ Alyssa finally let go of him and sat down. "Better?" Will asked, sitting down as well. She nodded.

"How have you been?" Jay asked. Will shrugged and told them about Pope's warning. Alyssa was indignant.

"That's insane!" she fumed. "You wouldn't hurt anyone in here!"

"Except for some of the other inmates." Will muttered.

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Some guy named Abruzzi. He's a Mob boss and seems to think that the table in the cafeteria is his."

"He hassled you about something like that?"

"No. He had his boys hassle me about that. _He_ just stood there and watched."

"That is _so_ eighth grade!" Alyssa exclaimed. "What'd you do?"

"I just told them that my lunch was over soon and that I had to get back to my cell, so they could have the table. Then one of the boys grabbed my collar."

"Uh-oh." Jay said, knowing his friend extremely well.

"Yeah. He sent me a threatening message to say that he's 'coming for me' as soon as he gets out of the infirmary. I have an appointment with the Warden about it in an hour."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. So how are you two doing? Kim got a job yet?"

"Yeah, she's working for Tyler. He started his own business with the money from the settlement, and they're getting that going."

"What's the business in?" Will asked. Jay chuckled.

"Believe it or not, he's starting a counseling business for the families of people who either are convicted or are accused of crimes."

"Tyler? Our Tyler?"

"The very one."

"That's incredible." Will leaned back in his chair, trying to picture his friend counseling anyone. Just then, the door opened and another inmate stepped in.

"You're outta time, fish." He said. "Back to your cell." His accent was thick, Italian, maybe. Will scowled.

"I'm with my lawyer, Abruzzi. Beat it." He growled. Abruzzi arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Alyssa.

"Which one's your lawyer?" he asked. Will shot to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"Get out, Abruzzi." He ordered. "Or else." The mob boss didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Or else what, fish?" he asked. "You gonna get mad?"

"You saw what I did to your buddy. There aren't any COs to stop me this time." Will threatened. Just then, Bellick walked up.

"What the h--- are you doing in here, Abruzzi?" he growled. "Back to your cell, now!" Abruzzi glared at Will.

"I'll see you in the yard." He said coolly.

"I'm shaking." Will snapped as the door clanged shut, leaving him once again with his friends. Will turned back towards them, opening his mouth to apologize, but he was immediately hugged again by Alyssa.

"Are you OK?" she demanded.

"He didn't touch me."

"I don't care! Tell me that you're not going to fight that guy, Will! Please!" she begged. Will sighed and ruffled her hair.

"I won't." he promised. "The Warden will most likely take away my yard time for today. Deal?"

"And then you'll apologize so he won't beat you up," she added and hugged him. Will sighed and squeezed her tightly. _If only it were that simple._

**OK, as annoying as this may be, I've had it. Unless I get at least two reviews saying that they want to see more of this fanfiction, I won't update. Sorry, but if nobody's into my fanfiction, I don't want to keep writing this. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break or Traveler. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: I got the two reviews I wanted. Good job, you two. Thanks.**

Will was led into the Warden's office. He took a seat in the seat he'd sat in earlier.

"Ah, Mr. Traveler." The Warden said, taking off his glasses and facing his visitor. "I understand that you had some trouble in the cafeteria."

"Yes sir. One of John Abruzzi's men grabbed me, and I……..well, let's just say that reflex kicked in." the young man explained.

"Reflex, eh. According to Dr. Tancredi's report, the man had a shattered kneecap, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken nose." The Warden replied.

"As you've read in my file, my martial arts and self defense courses were extremely thorough." Will said, shrugging.

"And according to Bellick, you almost just got into a fight with Abruzzi while in visitation."

"He made a rude comment about my lawyer, sir."

"And this bothers you because…?"

"Because of the simple fact that Jay Burchell is not only my lawyer, but he's also one of my best friends. He was willing to go the prison to ensure that I didn't get the death penalty." Will said firmly.

"And there was someone else with your lawyer, correct? A young lady?"

"Alyssa Burchell. Jay's sister. She asked to come with him to see me."

"Why? Do you two have some kind of romantic relationship?" the Warden asked. Will's jaw tightened and he merely shook his head. "Then why would she ask to see you?" the Warden asked. Will remembered when he'd first met Alyssa. It had been two days after Freed's limousine had blown up:

"_I don't like this, Jay." Tyler said as they crept through the gate. "You _sure_ we can trust your family?"_

"_They'd never believe that I blew up anything." Jay replied. "They trust me. We can trust them, I'm sure of--!" Before he could finish, they heard voices clearly through the open window._

"_Beat it!" a girl's voice snarled. "I haven't seen Jay or his friends, got it?"_

"_Miss Burchell, I just need to ask you some questions about your brother-!" a male voice began._

"_Nothing doing! I'm a minor; you can't question me without my parents or legal representation present! I'm not stupid! My brother's a freaking _lawyer_!"_

"_I can see that he taught you a fair share of his work."_

"_I learned that from Law & Order, pal! Now get out of my house!" _

"_I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, Ms. Burchell." The man sighed. They heard him pull something out and the girl gasped._

"_Are you insane? Put that thing down!" she shrieked. _

"_Come with me, Miss Burchell. Now." The man ordered. _

"_No!"_

"_Alyssa, I _will_ use this! Move." Ordered the man. Will moved then. He leapt up, grabbed the windowsill, and somersaulted inside, landing in between a tall man wearing a business suit and a young girl of about fifteen. Both stared at him. "Who the h--- are you?" the man demanded. Will kicked the gun out of his hand and looked at the girl._

"_Go! Out the back! GO!" he yelled. She did as she was ordered, and Will heard her stumbling down the steps and into her brother's arms. The man threw a punch, but Will grabbed a cast iron pan to block it. The man screamed, holding his broken hand. Will then hit him over the head with the pan, watching him crumple to the floor before going back out through the window. Tyler, Jay, and the girl were waiting. Will looked at them and uttered three words: "We gotta go." They ran to the car, Tyler and the girl leaping into the back as Will and Jay got in front._

"_Where to now?" Jay asked as they peeled out of the alley._

"_Anywhere but here." Will replied. Jay nodded and looked into the back seat._

"_You OK, 'Lyss?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Thanks for saving me from that creep." She said. Will glanced in the rearview mirror. _

"_You're welcome." He said. "Welcome to the Club." She smiled and buckled her seatbelt._

"Mr. Traveler?" the Warden asked. Will looked up sharply.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I said, why would she ask to see you?"

"We were extremely close." Will replied. The Warden nodded.

"Do you have any ideas about what we could do about the whole Abruzzi problem?" he asked.

"I think everyone would be a lot safer if you didn't let me into the yard for a while." Will said. The Warden nodded.

"I agree." He said, writing something down. "You're to stay out of the yard until you two come to an agreement." He commanded.

"Thank you, sir." Will said gratefully. Bellick then took Will back to his cell. Will sat there and then noticed an envelope on his cot. He picked it up and opened it. Two photos fell out. One was from Will's things: A photo of him and Maya. The other one was of him before the trial. Well, of _them_ before the trial. All of them: Jay, Tyler, Will, Alyssa and Kim. Will saw a note on the flap of the envelope: Put them together. He did so and found that it looked like Maya was in the photo with them. Smiling, Will put it on his wall and lay back on his cot.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kim looked up as the door opened and a kid walked in. She stood up to greet him.

"Welcome to Convicted Family Comfort." She said warmly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You're Alyssa Burchell's friend, right?" he asked. Kim felt a twinge of suspicion. Questions flew through her mind: _Who are you? FBI? CIA? What do you want?_

"Yes, I am. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school." The kid replied. "I'm LJ," he added, holding out her hand. She shook it.

"I'm Kim. Was there anything specific you wanted from Alyssa?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I can talk to her at school tomorrow." He replied. "Thanks….Kim." With that, he walked out. Kim watched him go. _I guess Alyssa has made friends._ She thought. Smiling, she went back to work.

**Here you go! I'd like at least 2 more reviews before another update, please. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Traveler or Prison Break. If I did, Traveler would be in its third season, and Michael would have agreed to let that kid escape with them. But, I don't own either of them. Sadness.**

**A/N: I think I got three reviews for this chapter…….Thanks.**

Will stepped out into the yard. It'd been a few days since his "disagreement" with Abruzzi, and the warden assured him that the mob boss had forgiven him. Will accepted this, and made a mental note to make sure that he stayed away from the irritable prisoner. He looked around, breathing in the fresh air. It felt great to be outside again. Someone walking by stopped to look at him, and Will's fingers itched for his favored gun. But that had been taken by the police when he'd surrendered. Will saw some nearby bleachers and went to sit on them and maybe get a better look at the prison population. He climbed up onto the top step and then turned, surveying the motley groups in the enclosure. Latinos, African Americans, whites, people playing poker……..

"You're on my bleachers." Said a voice. Will looked up, inwardly startled but not showing it. A redhead man stood there, flanked by two others, one of who was – interestingly enough – holding the redhead's pocket. _Maybe he gets lost easily._

"Excuse me?" Will asked.

"I said, you're on my bleachers." The man repeated in a Southern accent, so it actually sounded like, "Yo on mah bleachuhs." Will hopped down.

"I didn't see a name on them." He said defiantly.

"Look heah, boy." The man said patiently, as if Will was a child who needed to learn something. "Yo new heah, so let me make things _very _cleah. These bleachuhs? They b'long t'me. Only way yo allowed neah 'em is if you….." He pulled out his pocket. "Grab a' hold." Will didn't ask; he didn't want to know.

"No thanks." He said coolly. "I don't associate outside my species." The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"Look heah, son. Yo new. Yo probably scayid. I c'n protect you." He offered. _Scared? Is he _kidding _me?_

"As I said," Will repeated. "I'm not interested."

"Son, you do _not_ want to make an enemy out o'me." He said, laying a hand on Will's shoulder. _Bad idea._ Will grabbed the man's wrist and hyper extended it, forcing the man to his knees.

"Listen to me, whatever it is they call you." Will hissed. "I am a former enemy of the country. I've had assassins on my a— for the past two months. I've pulled a trigger more in those times that you have in your entire life. You are _nothing_ to me, hear that? Just another bullet. Here's a bit of advice: Stay away from me." Releasing the man's arm, he strode off, finally stopping near some picnic tables. The only occupant there was an old man stroking a cat.

"Excuse me. Would it be all right if I sit here?" Will asked, not wanting to meet another territorial freak. The man looked up, scrutinizing him carefully before nodding. Will nodded his thanks and sat down. They watched the rest of the inmates before the old man spoke.

"New kid, huh? Well, you sure showed T-Bag a thing or two."

"T-bag?" Will repeated. "They actually give people names like that in here?"

"Yep." The old man chuckled. "It's a sad thing. I'm Charles Westmoreland."

"Will Traveler." The man replied, absently remembering all of his other aliases. "Nice cat."

"Marilyn." The man corrected, stroking his pet. "Her name is Marilyn." Will smiled and allowed the cat to sniff him curiously.

"Marilyn." He said.

"What brings you in here?" Westmoreland asked.

"A lot of screw ups and fix ups." Will replied. Westmoreland nodded, willing to leave it at that, but Will let his mind drift back to the past, how he'd gotten to where he was:

_Will slipped into the hotel room, looking both ways for any unfriendly passersby. Jay and Tyler looked up._

"_Anything?" Jay asked. Will wordlessly shook his head and glanced at the closed bathroom door._

"_Alyssa in there?" he asked. Jay nodded._

"_What're we going to do about her?" Tyler asked._

"_What do you mean?" Jay asked._

"_Well, we can't take her with us. It's too dangerous."_

"_Leaving her behind is too risky. Anyone she stays with could turn her in." Will said, before Jay could leap to his sister's defense._

"_Will she be safe with us?" Jay asked._

"_We should be able to get into the Library of Congress without a hitch," Will went on, not answering. "We look up what we can about the Fourth Branch, see what we can find."_

"_Will!" Jay snapped, standing up. "Will Alyssa be _safe_ with us?" Will sighed and looked him in the eye._

"_Jay, listen to me. I am going to do whatever it takes to get all of us cleared and free. That includes your sister. From now on, she's under my protection." He said. Jay nodded. Just then, Alyssa walked out of the bathroom._

"_Hey guys," She said. "You might not want to go in there for a while." She added jokingly. Will smiled and she sat down on the bed. "So what happens now?" she asked. Jay went over and knelt in front of the bed._

"_We think it would be safest if you come with us." He said seriously. "There are more people out there like that guy from the house who would come after you."_

"_But…?" his sister asked._

"_But it'll be risky going with us, too. People want us silenced, and they'll go to any lengths to keep the information we have out of public hands."_

"_Not safe here, not safe there." Alyssa said. "Sounds like a ball. OK, I'm in."_

"_We're going to protect you." Jay said reassuringly. "I promise."_

"_Thanks bro." she said, smiling. Will looked at his watch._

"_Jay, Tyler, why don't you guys go get the car."_

"_Why us?" Tyler asked._

"_I was just in the lobby, nosing around. If the clerk noticed, he'll get more suspicious when I go check out. And Alyssa can't do two things at once." Will explained. His friends nodded and left. Will watched them go and then peered out the window, always on the lookout for cops._

"_So you're Will Traveler, huh?" Alyssa asked suddenly. "Jay talked about you, y'know."_

"_That a fact?" Will asked distractedly._

"_Yeah. He said that you were a great guy. The kind of person who'd do anything for his friends."_

"_Huh."_

"_It just makes me wonder……why you did it?" she asked. Will let the curtain drop back into place and sat next to her._

"_I thought that I was serving my country. I was told to leave them in there, but I couldn't."_

"_They were supposed to……die?" Alyssa breathed. Will nodded and let her digest this new information. "But you didn't. You got them out of there. Jay told me – _you pulled the alarm! Y-You _tried to disarm the bomb!"_

"_I realized that no soldier has ever aided his country by killing innocent people."_

"_But, if you disarmed it, then how--!" Before Alyssa could finish, Will hushed her with a raised hand. He turned towards the door. What was that noise? Will stood up and motioned Alyssa to get down and she obediently crawled beneath the bed. Seeing that she was both concealed and out of harm's way, Will stood up and began to walk towards the door. Scarcely had he taken a single step when it burst open, showering him with wooden splinters. Will batted them aside and then turned to face the intruder._

"Traveler!" barked a voice. Startled, Will looked up. Bellick stood over him. The yard was empty and he could glimpse at inmates going inside. "Let's go!" the guard barked. Will stood up and followed him. _Back to Prisneyland._

**End of chapter five! Please R&R, I'd be so thrilled if you did! Remember, two reviews an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Traveler or Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Traveler or Prison Break.**

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that I got two or three reviews for this chapter…..but I'm bored, so I'm updating. And just an fyi, this is AU.**

LJ ducked into an alley. His heart was racing, and he hadn't eaten for days. He heard a car engine and froze. A yellow Mustang sped past the alley, and LJ felt his heart slow down. It wasn't them. It wasn't the men who'd killed his mom and stepfather. Who wanted him dead. Who were hunting him, like an animal. His dad had told him to be the man, but all LJ felt like "being" was the scared kid who wanted his dad.

"LJ?" The sudden voice made him jump and spin around, ready to run. But then he saw the speaker and recognized her: Alyssa Burchell.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" he asked her, like she'd barged into his house.

"I'm walking home." Alyssa said in a "duh" voice. "Where have you been? You missed a ton of school."

"I-I can't talk about it."

"What? Why not?" she asked, looking slightly hurt. LJ heard a car noise and spun around, alarmed. "LJ, what happened to you?" She took a step towards him and he leapt back. "LJ, relax. It's _me_."

"I can't trust you." He blurted out. She looked annoyed.

"Then who can you trust, LJ?" she snapped. Her words stung him; she was right. A car engine revved behind them and he spun around. His heart leapt into his throat: it was them! The car filled the alley, its headlights glaring as it bore down on them. LJ started running, grabbing Alyssa's arm and dragging her along.

"Run!" he yelled.

"Friends of yours?" she shouted back. Suddenly, she yanked him to one side. They burst through a doorway and into a building. Alyssa pulled him down behind some spare boxes and they waited. Sure enough, the door burst open and LJ heard the footsteps of his two pursuers. They paused, uncertain.

"Come on, LJ!" one called. "This is getting tiring! Come on out and we'll talk!"

"Who's your girlfriend, LJ?" the other wondered aloud. "Does she know about your mom?"

"You don't know who you're helping, young lady. He's dangerous."

LJ glanced at Alyssa, who was rolling her eyes. The men started walking around, looking for them. LJ felt his body go cold. They were trapped.

Jay looked up as his phone rang. Finishing the sentence he was typing, he grabbed it.

"Jason Burchell."

"Jay, it's me." Said his girlfriend, Kim.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"Alyssa hasn't come home yet."

"Maybe she stopped by Tyler's." Jay suggested.

"Maybe," Kim sounded doubtful.

"I'll call and find out where she is, Kim."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Talk to you later." Jay hung up and then dialed Tyler's number.

After what seemed like an eternity, LJ nudged Alyssa and began writing in the dust on the floor.

_Get out of here. I'll draw them away from you so that you can escape._

_Nothing doing,_ she wrote back.

_It's the only way!_

_I'm not leaving you, LJ Burrows, so stop trying to convince me to!_ Alyssa glared at him and LJ couldn't help smiling as he wrote a single word:

_Thanks._

Lincoln paced in his cell. Something was wrong. He hadn't heard from LJ. Something must have happened. Lincoln could just picture his son laying in a ditch somewhere, dead. _Cut it out!_ He yelled at himself. _He's a good kid. He can take care of himself._ The door opened and Mac led him out, towards the yard. Lincoln sighed. Maybe he could forget everything outside.

Abruzzi looked up as one of his men walked up.

"Did you get it?" he asked. The man nodded and handed him a crude looking shank. Abruzzi stroked the blade and looked up just in time to see Traveler entering the yard. The Mob boss smiled. Perfect.

Will looked around the yard. He saw Westmoreland and waved. The older man nodded, stroking Marilyn. Will began to walk towards him when Abruzzi was suddenly in front of him. Will tensed.

"Easy." Abruzzi said soothingly. "I just wanna talk."

"So talk." Will growled.

"Not here. Someplace more private." Abruzzi said, leading him over near the corner of the yard. Several of Abruzzi's men walked up, creating a shield between Will and the yard. A twinge of unease began to settle in Will's stomach.

"What's this about?" he demanded.

"Payback." Abruzzi told him before lunging. Will saw the knife, felt it piercing his skin, entering his body. He opened his mouth to yell for help, but all that came out was a choking noise. Abruzzi was watching, and Will realized what he was doing. He wanted to watch Will die.

Lincoln was still pacing, only this time he had more room in the yard than he did in his cell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of men over by the fence. Curious, he watched them. He saw the shank enter the young man's body, heard the mob boss' sigh of pleasure. Lincoln let out a yell.

"No! Hey, help! Guard! This guy needs help!" he roared. Abruzzi and his men scattered, leaving the kid where he was. Lincoln knelt down on his side of the fence and reached through, grasping the young man's shoulder. "Hang on, kid. Hang on."

Will felt the hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the big guy grasping his shoulder. He heard footsteps and saw the guards, the Warden and Dr. Tancredi running towards him.

"What the h-- happened?" the Warden yelled. Dr. Tancredi dropped to her knees beside Will, pressing her hand against his wound.

"Stay with me, Will. Stay with me. Get me a stretcher!" she barked.

The sounds of the world around him faded away, and Will felt himself slipping into darkness.

**Oooh, several evil cliffies! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Traveler or Prison Break. So there!**

**A/N: No idea how many reviews I got. Oh well. I felt like updating.**

The men were getting closer. That much was obvious. Their footsteps were ringing on the concrete floor only a few feet away. Alyssa figured she now understood how Will and the others had felt when they were still running. One of the men glanced towards the barrels and Alyssa ducked, her heart rate increasing by the second. LJ glanced at her and she tried to look brave. He'd told her to leave him, to escape, to save herself. But Alyssa couldn't just _leave_ him! He was her only friend! Well, she had Kim, Will and Tyler, but they were more like family. Family who would miss her if anything bad happened……

"Look, miss," one of the men called. "We don't want to hurt anyone, all right? We just need to talk to LJ." Alyssa didn't say anything. Will had taught her better than that.

_Alyssa peered out from beneath the bed skirt. Will was tensing, going into a fighting crouch. Alyssa heard rapid footsteps and then saw something crash into Will. Stifling a scream, she scooted back farther, feeling her sneakers touch the wall. _

_Will grunted as he was thrown backwards, nearly slamming his head on the sink. Letting out a snarl, he leapt to his feet and swung a right hook at the man, who blocked it. Will lashed out with his left foot, catching the man in the gut. His opponent staggered back, gasping for air. Will followed him, slamming the heel of one hand into the man's forehead. The attacker's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he collapsed. Breathing heavily, Will looked down at the bed._

"_You all right?" he asked. Alyssa's brown hair poked out from beneath the bed._

"_Yeah," she said shakily. "Are you?" He nodded and extended a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her out from beneath the bed. They both heard a loud honking noise and ran out the shattered door, leaping into the waiting car. Tyler immediately hit the gas and they tore out of the parking lot. Jay looked back, his blue eyes wide._

"_What happened?" he demanded._

"_Someone found us," Will said calmly. Jay stared at him, and then turned in his seat to stare at Alyssa._

"_I'm fine," she said hastily. "Will……took care of him." Jay nodded and then faced forward again, glancing back to give Will warning looks. Will nodded. He knew what those looks mean: _"You'd better not let anything happen to my sister."

"_Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Alyssa asked suddenly. She sounded almost……eager, Will thought. _

"_I took a course," he answered. _

"_Is it hard to learn?" she persisted._

"_Not really. I could probably give you a few pointers………if Jay agrees," Will added, glancing at his former best friend. Jay said nothing, staring out the windshield. Alyssa leaned forward and grabbed the back of his seat._

"Please_, Jay?" she begged. "Can I? Please?"_

"_I suppose," Jay said stiffly. _

"_Yes!" Alyssa cheered, bouncing in her seat happily. "Thanks, Jay! You're the best!" Again her brother made no reply, but when Alyssa wasn't looking, he again shot Will a menacing look._

Alyssa kept quiet; silently reviewing everything Will had taught her. An idea suddenly came to her and she silently touched LJ's arm. He looked at her curiously and she cautiously pulled out her cellphone. His eyes widened and he shook his head, but she gave him an encouraging look. Keeping an eye on the men, she opened her phone and instantly muted it. Then, very carefully, she sent a text to three numbers: Jay, Kim and Tyler. Hopefully they'd get it. And if they did, hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

--

"Is he gonna be OK?" Lincoln demanded as they loaded the kid onto a gurney. "Sara! Is he gonna be OK?"

"I don't know," she said distractedly as she and several other nurses wheeled the gurney away. Lincoln stared helplessly after them until the Warden stepped into his line of view.

"Do you know who did this, Lincoln?" the prison supervisor asked sternly. Lincoln thought about his options. If he'd been in gen pop, there'd be no way he could tell the truth and live. _Fortunately, I'm not _in_ gen pop, _Lincoln thought grimly before answering the Warden,

"Yes."

--

Jay was on the phone with a client and Kim was in the shower when their phones received Alyssa's message. Neither noticed.

--

Abruzzi was sitting in his cell, remembering Traveler's face as the knife had hit home. A smile slid across the mob boss' face. Revenge was so sweet. He was pulled from his thoughts as the buzzer sounded and his cell door slid open. Bellick and several other guards stood there.

"Come on," Bellick said. "You're going to see the Warden."

"Why?" Abruzzi asked, putting on an innocent face.

"He wants to talk to you about Will Traveler," Bellick said, smirking at the stunned expression at the mobster's face as he yanked the man out of his cell and shoved him down the hallway.

--

Tyler was reading the paper when his phone buzzed. He looked at it. _A text message from Alyssa. Wonder where she is,_ he thought as he flipped it open and read the message:

Need hlp. Being chased. Address: 4536 Westwood, 3rd wrhse. Hrry.

Snapping his phone shut, Tyler leapt from his seat and grabbed his jacket.

--

Sara watched the heart monitor beside Will's bed. After about an hour, they'd finally gotten the bleeding stopped. Now he was laying in the bed, hovering between life and death.

"How is he?" asked the Warden, appearing by her side.

"He's stable for now," Sara said, her eyes locked on her patient. "If he's still like this in the morning, he'll be fine." She turned to her employer. "Abruzzi?"

"He's in solitary," the Warden answered. "Unfortunately there's not much to do to a man who's already in prison for life."

"Why would he do this?" Sara asked.

"Traveler beat up one of his men. He wanted retribution." The Warden replied.

"Were you able to get in touch with his family?"

"Not yet. None of them are answering their phones. I've left messages. Hopefully they'll get them…" the Warden sighed, looking at Will's limp form. "Before it's too late,"

--

Alyssa slid her phone back into her pocket and smiled encouragingly at LJ. Her smile vanished as the hair on the back of her neck prickled. Trying not to freak out, she spun around, only to find herself staring into the cold barrel of a 9 millimeter pistol.

"Hey LJ," said a voice. Alyssa looked past the gun and up into the face of the person who was pointing it: A tall, blond haired man wearing a suit. He looked at her. "You shouldn't be helping him, young lady. He's dangerous." As he continued talking, Alyssa tried to determine what it was that she disliked about his voice. Ah, there it was: his attitude towards her. He was treating her like a child, like a helpless baby. That was one of Will's first rules to her: _Never underestimate the opponent._ Alyssa looked around, but the other man was nowhere to be seen. She refocused on the man facing her.

"No. Leave her alone!" LJ protested. The man tore his gaze off of her and shifted it to LJ. Mistake number two. Alyssa grabbed his wrist and twisted it to one side, hearing the bones and muscles move as they stretched to their limit. Swallowing hard, Alyssa gave it a final twist. This time it didn't take an ounce of training to hear the snapping noise as the bone broke and the muscles snapped…or the man's scream. The gun flew out of his grasp and skidded away into the shadows. Oh well. Alyssa could have used it, but she didn't really need it. Releasing the man's hand, she slammed her sneaker into his gut and watched as he reeled back, mouth agape as he strained for air. Before he could get enough to recover, however, Alyssa slammed the heel of her hand in between the man's eyes. He collapsed like a log. LJ stared at her.

"Where'd you learn that?" he demanded.

"Will Traveler," Alyssa answered, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the exit. They heard rapid footsteps as the other man came to investigate his companion's scream. Alyssa hesitated. There was no way she could outrun a bullet. Before she had to, however, they heard a screech of tires and then the warehouse loading door exploded open as an SUV sped into the room. It squealed to a halt in front of them and Alyssa saw Tyler at the wheel.

"Get in!" he yelled. Alyssa grabbed LJ's arm and they leapt into the SUV, slamming the doors seconds before the other gunman appeared. He instantly leapt back into the shadows at the sight of the car, and Tyler sped off again.

In the backseat, Alyssa and LJ sat up, panting.

"Thanks Tyler," she said.

"Got your message," he replied, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I'm glad someone did," she muttered. "I sent it to Kim and Jay, too." Tyler chuckled and then tossed her his phone.

"Call them and tell them that you're OK," he told her. "They were worried." Alyssa nodded and dialed.

"Hey Jay, it's me. I'm fine………Yeah. See you at home! Bye!" she said before hanging up.

"You didn't tell them what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Nope. And I won't unless I absolutely have to." Alyssa replied. "You have a voice message."

"See what it is," Tyler offered. Alyssa nodded and listened. Tyler glanced at LJ. "You're in trouble, aren't you?" The boy simply nodded. "Do you have anywhere safe to stay?"

"Yeah," LJ whispered. "But I need to get there."

"We can do that," Tyler said, nodding.

"Why would you help me?" LJ demanded, instantly suspicious.

"Because you need it," was the simple reply. Alyssa hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Tyler asked her.

"Warden Pope, at Fox River," she answered numbly. "We have to get there….as soon as possible…..something's happened to Will."

**Yay! Another chapter complete! Enjoy! And by the way, it no longer matters if you review or not. I'd love it if you do, but I don't require it. **


End file.
